Why We Fight
by mahaliem
Summary: Takes place during "The Gift" - Season 5. Different Points of View during the fight with Glory.


Title:                 Why We Fight 

Author:             mahaliem

E-Mail:             mahaliem@yahoo.com

Feedback:        Feedback is greatly appreciated

Rating:              PG

Summary:         Takes place during "The Gift" – Season 5.  Different Points of View during the fight with Glory.

Disclaimer:        Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon

Willow**__**

When I said that I wanted courage to go face Glory, Spike offered me his flask.  I refused, telling him I wanted real courage.  I was wrong.  What I wanted was anger.  Hot anger, to make me follow Tara onto that site filled with minions and crazies. Burning cold anger, so that I could confront Glory and pull Tara's essence out of her.  

I wanted to cure Tara, but I wanted to hurt Glory, too.  I wanted to hurt her so badly that she cried out in agony for a thousand years.  She'd stolen my love's mind, taken that sweet kindness, sucked it out of her and left her damaged.  When I'd attacked Glory before, I wasn't ready, I wasn't thinking.  I'd needed Buffy's help to escape.  But this time would be different.  This time I would be the one to cause the pain.        

Anya 

I love Xander.  He's my boyfriend.  He's asked me to marry him.  I thought he might have proposed because the world is coming to an end, but he says that's not why.  He says that he loves me.  

He also loves Buffy and Willow and Dawn.  He wants to help them.  I'd much prefer to run away when there's an apocalypse, but he stays and fights.  So now I stay and fight with him.  When I pick up a bat and start swinging, I know that I'm not holding it right, I know that I'm not hitting very hard, but I have to try.  I love him, you see.

Xander 

The wrecking ball smashed through the wall and hit Glory.  This actually took a lot of skill.  Not only did I have to line it up just right, but I also had to calculate the swing of the ball exactly.  I don't think the others realize what was actually involved.  Of course, bricklayer skills usually don't come in handy when fighting creatures of darkness.   

Sometimes I wonder what I'm even doing here.  I don't have super strength like Buffy, no magic, like Willow.  I'm not even smart, like Giles.  When we did the spell to defeat Adam - I was the heart.  It made me feel good, but couldn't anyone be the heart?  Yeah, I love them and I'm loyal…does that make me our little family's pet dog then?  Xander the wonder pup?  But as long as they need me, I'll be here, fighting by their side.

Spike 

"I made a promise to a lady."  That's' what I told Doc, but it wasn't the only reason I was up here on this sodding platform.  Yeah, Buffy loves Dawn.  It would kill her if anything happened to her sis.  I know that and don't want Buffy to hurt.  It's why I stood up to Glory's little tickle me with sharp instruments session.  

But somehow feelings for the little one squeezed in there, too.  No one touches my Niblet.  Was also doing it for Joyce.  Joyce who never treated me like a freak.  Joyce who wasn't here with an axe to take on her daughter's attacker.    

You'd think the Big Bad would've been able to take an old man, wouldn't you?  But he's stabbed me and now has me in his grip, an arm pinned behind my back, pushing me towards the edge.  Looking at Dawn, I know I've failed her, failed Buffy, failed Joyce.  That failure hurts me more than falling several stories and crashing to the ground.     

Giles 

I fight on the side of humanity.  Some watchers state that they're on the side of good.  I've never made such a claim.  I don't have the necessary qualifications.  

Buffy knows some, but not all, of my history.  Enough to realize that with Dawn's origins and the current situation, her sister isn't safe near me.  I would sacrifice Dawn to save the world.  She knows, because every Slayer is, essentially, a sacrifice.  

The Council finds the girls who are called and trains them to fight with the full knowledge that at some point, usually within a few years, they will fail.  If the Council of Watchers didn't exist, it is highly probable that these girls would grow into women, have children and families.  With their ability to heal, they would probably live to an extremely old age.   Instead, we seek these young girls out, sometimes ripping them away from their homes as children to send them out to face vampires.  And yet we call demons and such the monsters.

So I hold my hand over the nose and mouth of Ben as he struggles feebly.  I watch him die and, through my actions, mankind becomes a little bit safer while a bit more of my soul crumbles into dust.

Dawn 

I struggle with the ropes as Doc approaches, his eyes gleaming.  My bare feet push against the cold metal in a futile effort to flee from him.  I don't want to die.  I'm only fourteen.  

I guess I'm not really fourteen.  As a human, I'm not even a full year old and the key's supposed to be thousands of years old.    I don't feel that young or that old.  I feel like fourteen.  

He slashes his knife into me, whispering 'shallow cuts'.  I can feel warm streams of blood trickle down on my cool flesh.  But then Buffy's there, and she's knocked the old man away and I'm in her arms.  I'm safe. 

The portal is open.  My blood opened it and now things are flying out of it.  Crying, I turn to go back to the platform, but Buffy stops me.  She's talking to me, telling me things.  I try to listen, but the only thing that I can think about is that Buffy is going to take my place.  I try to tell her not to do it.  But she's my older sister and she's taking care of me one final time.  I should have stopped her.  I would've stopped her.  But I'm only fourteen, and I don't want to die.    

Buffy 

I am the Slayer.  I am the Chosen One.  I am the one that in each generation…yada, yada, yada.  You know the bit.  Well, that's me.  But I'm also just a girl.  

I've always wanted a normal life.  But my father figure spends his time reading ancient texts and prophecies.  My best friend and her girlfriend are witches.  My other best friend is dating an ex-demon.  The guy who loves me is a vampire and my sister is some magical key.  I guess normal just wasn't in the cards for me.

But as I leave my sister's arms and head towards the end of the platform to save the world, I know that I am also a daughter, a sister, a friend, and a woman.   As I dive into the portal, I know that I am loved and now the ones that I love are safe.  Death is my gift. 

The End  


End file.
